


Google Docs

by Kittenixie



Series: Charisk Shorts [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara Has Their Own Body, Chara's just a bit of an asshole, Frisk is a smol sin, Other, Teen Chara, Teen Frisk, Undernet, because i'm trash lmao, but trust me there's really nothing sexual it's just for a joke, honestly this is only teen and up because it mentions kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenixie/pseuds/Kittenixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[FRISK PMed CHARA]<br/>* I hate you.</p>
<p>[CHARA PMed FRISK]<br/>* sweetie no you know you love me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Google Docs

[CHARA PMed FRISK]  
* so i'm taking the initiative  
* here's a google doc with a list of my kinks

[FRISK PMed CHARA]  
* Don't send me that Chara I'm not going to read it

[CHARA PMed FRISK]  
* too late  
[CHARA attached a file]

[FRISK PMed CHARA]  
*   
* Chara literally all this says is 'memes'  
* And then like thirty pictures of Pepe the frog

[CHARA PMed FRISK]  
* that entails that you actually wanted a list of my kinks  
* you looked at it, frisk

[FRISK PMed CHARA]  
*   
* I hate you.

[CHARA PMed FRISK]  
* sweetie no you know you love me

[FRISK PMed CHARA]  
* I hate you so much.

[CHARA PMed FRISK]  
* ily  
* <3

[FRISK PMed CHARA]  
*   
* <3

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i'm just garbage and randomly thought this up so here have a tiiiiiiiiny undernet log jfc


End file.
